


First time

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: New Girl
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Nick and Schmidt go home with the girls from the wedding, and find themselves going from best friends to best friends with benefits.





	First time

The girls make them take off their jackets and ties in the car. They take them to a hotel room. Nick knows one of them is named Jenna, and he’s pretty sure the other one is Zoey. Within seconds, Zoey gets Nick pressed against the wall, her tongue in his mouth and Nick lets out a little hum of pleasure. He can feel his tension and stress about the foursome fading and Zoey teases the hem of his shirt with her fingers, pulling it up and over his head. She moves her hands to his hair, tugging gently as Nick kicks his shoes off. Nick helps her out of her dress, and she spins him to face Jenna and Schmidt. Jenna has taken off Schmidt’s shirt, and his pupils are blown wide as he stares at Nick.  
“Kiss him.” Jenna tells Schmidt. Nick’s eyes nearly bug out of his head.  
“No, I don’t think that that’s a good idea, I think we should just-“ he cuts off abruptly with a strangled moan as Zoey wraps her arms around his waist, settling one flat against his stomach as the other grabs his dick through his dress pants. She’s still wearing her heels, making her tall enough to rest her chin on his shoulder as she pries open his button and yanks down his zipper.  
“Go on sweetheart.” Jenna coaxes Schmidt. “Go find out how his lips taste. I know you wanna know.”  
Schmidt swallows thickly, seemingly psyching himself up before leaning quickly forward to kiss Nick. After a moment, he starts to pull back, but Jenna’s there to stop him, grabbing a fistful of his hair.  
“Cmon gorgeous, you can do better than than,” she purrs. Nick can see his roommates eyes roll back in his head as Jenna yanks at his hair. So Schmidt likes having his hair pulled too. It’s puts a weird but kinda good feeling in Nicks stomach to know that.  
Nick is freaking out as his roommate hesitantly brings his hands up to the sides of Nicks face. After a second, Schmidt starts to slowly move his lips. Before Nick can panic, before he can think “I’m not gay, I’m not kissing Schmidt, this isn’t happening,” his lips start to respond. The younger mans tongue swipes hesitantly at Nick’s lips, and he open his mouth, yielding to Schmidt’s tongue. For a second, Nick is lost in the feeling, of Schmidt’s taste in his mouth, sweet, and unlike any girl he’s ever kissed, and then Schmidt twists his tongue and honest to God, Nick’s knees give out just a little.  
“Good boy,” Jenna murmurs to Schmidt, who shivers pleasantly at the name. The girls have their hands on them and they’re guiding them across the room, and Nick realizes belatedly that someone had taken off his pants, leaving him in briefs, but he can’t bring himself to care because Schmidt has moved on from his lips to mouth at his neck and holy SHIT, he just found Nicks favorite spot, the one right next to his pulse point. Nick actually WHIMPERS, but he doesn’t have time to be embarrassed because the backs of his thighs hit the bed and he falls backwards, and Schmidt lands on top of him. He slides a thigh between Nick’s legs, pressing against Nicks cock, which is for some reason WAY too hard for just making out. The girls spread out on either side of the bed next to them. Zoey does away with Schmidt’s belt as Jenna hooks two fingers into the waistband of Nicks underwear. Moments later, the two men are totally naked. Schmidt is peppering kisses along Nick’s collarbone, and the older man finds himself hoping that some will leave marks in the morning. He runs his hands up Schmidt’s sides, feeling his roommate shiver at his touch. Jenna has Nick’s earlobe trapped between her teeth, and she lets go to whisper in his ear.  
“You see his cock baby? He’s gonna fuck you.” Nick tenses up. He wasn’t ready for this, this was a bad idea, these girls are crazy, but then Schmidt’s hand finds his, intertwining their fingers next to Nick’s head. He kisses Nick deeply, then pulls back to look Nick is the eyes.  
“Just tell me no and it’s done,” he says. Nick sees the promise that Schmidt is making with the gesture, and he nods very slightly. Zoey moves Schmidt to the side, bottle of lube in hand and slicks up his cock for him. Jenna covers her fingers in lube, then focuses her attention on Nick, and he forgets how to breathe as her index finger teases at his hole before sliding smoothly inside. It feels strangely good to Nick, and he has just enough time to think that these girls must have magic sex powers if they’ve convinced him to put something in his ass before she adds a second finger. He feels her scissor him carefully, then add a third finger for a minute, before pulling away. Nick turns his head to see Schmidt, who has his eyes locked on Nick’s face with a scary intensity. He moves to cover Nick’s body with his own, lining up his cock as Nick takes deep breaths to steady himself. Schmidt gazes into his best friends eyes.  
“You trust me?” He asks.  
“More than anything.” Nick replies quietly.  
Schmidt’s mouth twitches into a smile at the uncharacteristic confession, and he begins to push slowly into Nick.  
“Fuck!” Nick cries out, his head thunking back against the pillow. The girls are petting his hair and his arms to comfort him. Schmidt is laying small kisses all over his face, and it feels too caring for casual sex, though Nick had accepted long ago that this is a lot more than that for both of them. Finally, Schmidt is fully seated. He waits for Nick to open his eyes and give a tight little nod before he starts to pull out and thrust back in.  
“God, look at him take it,” Zoey says, awe in her voice. “Who knew he’d be such a cockslut.” Said cock gives a violent twitch at the name and Zoey chuckles softly. Schmidt’s thrusts begin to speed up. Zoey and Jenna each grab one of Nick’s legs, pulling his knees up towards his chest until they’re hooked over Schmidt’s shoulders, which completely changes the angle, and suddenly Schmidt is a lot deeper. All of a sudden, he hits that spot and Nick’s vision flashes white, and he SCREAMS “Schmidt!” Zoey and Jenna have their hands on his dick, and he can feel that he’s close.  
“Fuck, Nick.” Schmidt gasps out. “Fuck, you’re so perfect. So good for me. You’re so tight. You’re so pretty like this.” Nick reaches up and grabs some of Schmidt’s hair and tugs HARD and the younger man moans loudly and comes deep inside of him. Nick follows close behind, and his release paints Schmidt’s chest. The girls move quickly to clean up the exhausted men. They wipe them off, make them drink water, and maneuver them onto the bed. Nick finds himself with his front pressed to Schmidt’s back, and after a moment of hesitation, wraps his arm tightly around the other man, pulling them closer together.  
“Maybe we should do that again sometime,” he tells Schmidt quietly, as he feels sleep drag his eyelids down. He sensed more than saw the responding smile, as Schmidt snuggled back against him, pulling the blanket tighter over them.


End file.
